Step One
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Joe finds out about Xavier Institute. Will Joe find the call of valor or crumble under pressure? (Has slight Danny Phantom elements) OCXKURT OCXSCOTT OR OCXBOBBY? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Okay so first thing. This is a kind of Danny Phantom and X-Men Evolution crossover without really crossing over. It uses DP elements to explain stuff and stuff. So, you kinda need to know DP to get the full gist of it. Anyway, if you need/want any clarification, just put it in reviews. I DO read those things.

**PROLOGUE: (thrid person, about 35 or so years ago)**

It was Dani's second official birthday, but she hadn't aged a day since her "birth". Danny was finishing his gift wrapping with the little skill he possessed. He was seventeen, and tomorrow was his own birthday and Dani and Danny agreed to gift swapping the same day. Danny changed into Danny Phantom and started to fly to the other side of the city. He passed the hospital, but back tracked. A happy man, a father, held his precious bundle of joy ever so carefully. The blue bundle squirmed a little and the father panicked. He quickly passed the bundle to the mother as she cooed her new baby. Danny edged closer to hear what they were saying.

"You have to support the head," the distressed father cautioned. "Keep his back straight," he continued.

"Dear, you don't have to worry," she smiled as she rocked her bundle slightly. "What should we name him?" she looked up into the father's eyes.

"I was think about Vlad Masters, the second," the father giggled. **(A/N: :) LOL)**

"We are not naming him after you," she rebutted. "What about Micheal Louis Vance?" she turned to Vlad.

"So he gets his mother's name?" Vlad moved closer to stand over his son and Miss Vance. Danny shook his head in shock. He finally put two and two together; he knew now that Vlad was a father, too. Danny flew away to do the gift swap with Dani as Vlad smiled at his new bundle.

* * *

**(still third person)**

Vlad raised Micheal as his "adopted" son, since his mother "abandoned" him. As Micheal grew and aged, Dani aged once she hit twelve years old. Once Dani started high school, she met Micheal, unaware that Vlad was the father. They instantly fell in love, with both sets of parents-Vlad and Danny & Sam-disapproving of the situation. Once in love, it's hard to get out. Micheal and Danielle got married right out of high school. Two years later, Dani had a beautiful baby girl, which they named Joscelin May Vance. Little did either know, their daughter was born a half ghost like her parents. One day that would bit her in the butt.

* * *

I scoffed to the office again. Oh, okay. So my name is Joscelin May Vance, but if you call me by that, I will punch your teeth in. Anyway, I half dragged myself to the principal's office again. It was only my first week of sixth grade, my elementary glory days, but I already had to go the office for skipping class. I was there, that's the thing. And not even my best friend will vouch for me. I'm just glad my parent aren't so uptight about everything and everyone. I was always wondering that. I was deep in thought as I walked through the office door. No, I'm serious. I was in the outer office without touching the door. The secretary looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in Joscelin," the secretary smiled. That's right. It's happened so often in the past couple of school months that they know me, just by looking in my direction. I wasn't getting into fights or anything. It was me, skipping class.

* * *

**(she's like sixteen now)**

I hit my head against my wall, but not too hard. I was just frustrated at my parents fighting over money again. I put my headphones in and turned it to full volume. I waited for the muffled noise to stop, then I turned it back down. I closed my eyes, hoping that there was some kind of god or karma that was watching out for my well-being. I fell asleep, sitting up.

* * *

**A/N: Any Questions? I will try to explain in latter chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I kicked the floor under my chair as I waited outside the principal's office for the first time that day, but the fifth that week and it was only Wednesday. I heard my name be called and I sulked into the inner office. I looked down at the ground, kicking the ground some more. "Jos...," she began.

I interrupted, "I told you. It's Joe."

"Yes, Joe. I think it's time for you to transfer to a new school," she spoke. I stood in disbelief.

"You can't. All my friends are here," I moved my arm a bit. "And where would you transfer me to anyway?"

I heard the tapping of her pen, but didn't look away from her eyes. "I'm think about Bayville High," she spoke, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you can make new friends there, and you will be within an hours drive."

"Okay, but who will I stay with? I can't drive an hour to school and back," I placed my hands on her desk.

"I know, so I found a private estate that will house you."

"Fine," I mumbled as we said good-bye and I left.

* * *

It's been two weeks since then and I have finally made it to Xavier Institute. A buff and hairy man stood outside the gate to the mansion inside.

"What's your name?" he asked holding official-looking clipboard.

"Name's Joe," I said as I gripped steering wheel a bit tighter.

"No one named 'Joe' is allowed," he answered as he flipped through the papers.

"My legal name is Joscelin Vance. It should be there," I pointed to the clipboard. "I was told to come here."

"By?" he raised an eyebrow as he flipped through the papers again.

"By my old principal," I sighed as I rested my head against the steering wheel. I could tell it would take a while to explain my _history_. I knew that they would be suspicious, and they had a right to. I had gotten in trouble twice a day for the last six years. I couldn't recall any day I hadn't visited the principal.

"Hey. Hey, Joscelin," the man shook me. I pulled my head away from the steering wheel. "I said you can go in now," he waved to the house, or mansion, that sat at the back of the property.

I released the brake and eased past the gates. I pulled to the front of the house and stopped behind a bright red sports car. I parked my dull blue sedan and grabbed my bag from the back seat. I walked up the stairs of the porch as I saw a girl with a long brown pony tail chase two boys, one was African-American with blonde hair and the other had black hair and a European look to him. I giggled as I stepped up to the door. I saw from the corner of my eye that the girl made a face at the boys and the blonde one shot a brown spike at her, which passed harmlessly through her. I turned to gawk. They seemed to notice and took off as I turned back to the door. I raised my hand to knock, but the door swung open to show a girl with short red hair and a white streak in it.

"Ugh, not another one," she moped as I heard her Southern accent. "Follow me," she waved me in. She closed the door and showed me down a hall. We came to a door and she causally opened it. A bald man in a wheelchair sat in front of a desk. "Professor, another one," she seemed more annoyed as the Professor's face gained a grin.

"Send her in," he said, not looking up. I walked in and closed the door. I spotted a chair and sat, still clutching my suitcase. "Hello, Joscelin," his eyes flickered in my direction for a moment.

"It's Joe," I said, gripping the handle a little tighter. He looked up from his work and faced me.

"Well, 'Joe', my name is Professor Xavier," he said as he wheeled his way closer to me. I nodded, expecting him to harass me about my _history_. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute. If something is bothering you, fell free to ask."

"Why did a kid shot a spike at a girl, but it didn't touch her?" I asked quickly, but covered my mouth.

"Have you heard of the X-Men?" I nodded, knowing them as the famous Bayville heros. "Well, this is their home," my eyes widen as he continued, "and I think you should become of them." I shook my head, apologizing that I couldn't be an X-Men without powers. "I know of your history, Joe. I think you have a unique ability," he spoke as I ruffed my boy style hair, any shorter and it would be a buzz cut. I repeated that I couldn't be an X-Men without abilities.

"I dont' have any powers," I reasoned. "I can't go through walls or make spikes or ice. I can't even dodge a single swing of an arm." I crossed my arms. "If I do have an ability, what is it?"

"I believe your power is still developing, so I can't be sure," he shook his head. "Until then, you will stay with Kitty, or Shadowcat." I beamed; Shadowcat was probably my favorite X-Man. I waited outside the room for a while as I saw Kitty, the girl I saw earlier. Her pony tail bounced as she stepped.

"So, you're the new kid?" she pointed, obviously curious of me. I nodded, remaining quiet. "And you're staying with me?" she asked as I nodded again. "Well, let me show you our room," she bounded in the other direction, bubbly and happy as can be. I followed, lugging my suitcase the entire way. We made it to a room and she swung the door open. The boy with black hair sat on a bed. "Kurt, get off my bed," Kitty said playfully.

"Fine," he said as he moved to the other bed in an instant. I nodded, thinking of the X-Man he was. I placed my suitcase on the floor as I remembered his name, Nightcrawler. "So, who's the new kid?" he pointed to me.

"I don't know. I didn't catch a name," she shrugged.

"It's Joe," I grabbed my suitcase and tossed toward Kurt. He teleported out of the way as it fell on the bed. I smiled, "At least that's what everyone calls me." I paused, grinning more, "Because if anyone calls me by my first name, I will break their knees." They cringed at the thought. I giggled at their expressions, "So, that's my bed?"

"Yes," Kitty switched personalities to her bubbly side. She frowned, "But what doesn't make sense is that Professor wouldn't put a girl and guy in the same room."

I knitted my eyebrows a little, "Who?" I couldn't contain my curiosity. "Tell me," I sat on my new bed.

"You and me, silly," Kitty smiled, but I busted out laughing. I wiped a tear away as I calmed my laughter to giggles.

"You think I'm a guy?" I said, choking on giggles. I shook my head as my shoulders bounced with more laughter. "Oh, ow. My stomach. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Why is it funny?" Kurt leaned over to ask Kitty.

"You two," I said as I finally calmed down. "Okay, first off. My name is Joscelin, so I'm a girl. Second, I thought I was pretty obvious..." I trailed off as I realized that my hoodie was big enough to make me undefinable. "Oh. Now I see the confusion," I said, then pulled off my hoodie to show my favorite band shirt, although it was for a band I hardly recognized. I saw their eyes light up with understanding. "Okay, now that's clear, I need you to promise you won't tell anyone willingly," I pointed to them. They nodded. "Cool, so what now?" I said as I pulled my hoodie back on.

Kitty spoke first, "How about touring the town?"

"I do have a car," I said, standing up.

"That is so cool," Kurt held his hand up for a high-five, which I returned. As we walked out of my and Kitty's room, an alarm went off. "I guess the tour will wait."


	3. Chapter 3

...

"I guess the tour will wait." I giggled as we rushed into the hallway. Cyclops and Jean were running at us, telling us to run the same way; I knew them by their outfits. We turned to our right and ran to the main hall. Professor and a couple other people I didn't recognize stood by the front door. I jumped off the railing to the first floor with ease. I heard everyone stop.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"Are you, like, supposed to be floating?" Kitty pointed to me. I mentally face-palmed. I smiled and floated to touch the ground. I shrugged to answer Kitty's question. Everyone continued to do what they were doing as the Professor moved to me.

"Is that your power?" he asked me, as if I knew, but I did. I knew from the time I was thirteen that I could fly and make green shields. Any other power would have been a mystery to me. I nodded. "Very well. Come with me," he turned to move down a hall, which I followed him in. "You will be part of the team now, so you should have a suit." We stopped in front a mirror.

Two robot arms came out and measured me. Surprised, I stood still. Before I could blink, I stared at myself with a black jumpsuit with a gold arm shoulder things, a gold belt with a red and black "X" and gold boots to match. I nodded, approving of the color scheme. "I like it," I smiled. I twisted to see most of the angles of my body.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's depart," he said, going back the way we came. I followed, but we turned before the main enterance. The hall snaked for a bit before stopping at a huge room.


End file.
